An object such as an airplane or a ship implements motion with six degrees of freedom. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the motion with six degrees of freedom refers to six virtual motions including a yawing motion which is rotation about a z-axis, a rolling motion which is left and right rotation of a y-axis about an x-axis, a pitching motion which is up and down rotation of the z-axis about the y-axis, a heaving motion which is rectilinear reciprocating movement on the z-axis, a surging motion which is rectilinear reciprocating movement on the y-axis, and a swaying motion which is rectilinear reciprocating movement on the x-axis.
A drive apparatus, which implements motion with a degree of freedom by an operation of a hydraulic actuator, has been initially developed for military use for the purpose of flight training. However, with the development of scientific technology, and computer graphic technologies, the drive apparatus has been gradually developed as a private training device for railway and marine use as well as for military use.
Further, the drive apparatus is also used for a driver of special construction equipment such as a bulldozer or a crane, in conjunction with a system which shows peripheral images that are varied in real time so as to implement a driving simulation when it is difficult for the driver to be actually trained because of a problem about safety, costs, and the like.
Recently, as quality of human lives has been improved and leisure time has been increased, the drive apparatus has been used for entertainment such as amusement parks, game simulators, and 3D movie theaters as well as for military use or training.
A movie screening facility in the related art such as a general movie theater simply provides movies to spectators, but recently, due to propagation of digital media capable of performing bidirectional signal communication and development of movie industries, new types of movies are provided, and various effects are provided to the spectator in addition to movie screening. That is, the general movie theater in the related art is a place which simply allows people to see the movies visually and auditory, but recently, the movie theater becomes a place that allows people to see the movie not only visually, but also allows people to directly feel other various sensory effects.
In general, the movie theater where people may feel stereoscopic effects of the movies visually while seeing the movies, which are specially made, is generally called a ‘3D movie theater’, and other than the 3D movie theater, a movie theater, which allows people to feel five sensory senses such as tactile sense, olfactory sense, and the like, in addition to visual and auditory senses when seeing the movies, is referred to as a ‘4D movie theater’.
A drive apparatus, which is installed in a chair assembly or a chair in the movie theater, implements a degree of freedom that corresponds to situations in the movie provided to the spectators in a movie theater such as a 3D movie theater or a 4D movie theater that plays themed movies.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0030097 discloses the aforementioned technical spirit.
However, in the drive apparatus of the chair assembly for a 3D movie theater or a 4D movie theater in the related art, all of the actuators are installed in parallel with a horizontal centerline of a lower plate, and as a result, there is a problem in that during a process in which rotational motion is converted into rectilinear motion when the actuators are operated, a moment of force is produced about a spline device by a component of force in a Y-axis direction.
In addition, there are problems in that load disturbances such as frictional force caused by the aforementioned moment of force occur when the actuators, which constitute the drive apparatus, are operated, such that irregular noise or vibration is generated when the drive apparatus of the chair assembly is operated, thereby causing the spectator to lose an interest.
Furthermore, according to the drive apparatus of the chair assembly for a 3D movie theater or a 4D movie theater in the related art, the actuator and the plate are hingedly coupled to each other, such that a bending moment or a torsion load may be produced at a portion where the actuator and the plate are coupled to each other, and as a result, there are problems in that costs required to replace equipment may be increased due to defects at coupled portions, and in a serious case, a large-scale accident may be caused by damage to the coupled portions while the drive apparatus is in operation.